Events
Events are assignments given to group members as a way to earn shards or other rewards and to forward the story line. They are sometimes held just for fun. The Digital War since its opening has had twenty total events, two of which being shard events and four chat events. There also have been two Secret Santa events and one Mini Armor Digi-Egg event. Event 1 - Tag Team Battles In this event members were required to team up with a leader from their respective faction against another member who was teamed up likewise. The object of the event was to train new members and allow them a chance to meet new members. *No shard event *'Time Frame: '''Aug 24th, 2011 - Sept 22nd, 2011 *'Digimon Involved:' N/A Event 2 - Eerie Fog A group of tricky Digimon invaded the grounds of the factions and caused mischief all over the place. Tamers and their Digital partners had to round them up and stop their trickery. There was a greater evil afoot besides that of the rookie level Digimon; HowlPhantomon was also on the prowl. His powers created a fog that surrounded the campuses and was only to be approached with extreme caution. *No shard event *'Time Frame: Oct 1st, 2011 - Nov 1st, 2011 *'''Digimon Involved: HowlPhantomon, Arachnomon, Banekomon, Trickmon, Hazardmon, Bakemon, DemiDevimon Event 3 - Dark Cloud An ominous cloud shrouded the Astra headquarters and leaders were sent in to investigate. Dark, unidentifiable creatures were reported be inside of the dark plumes. Many members came into contact with these creatures and in doing so experienced their worst fears. Thankfully before long, the leaders who were earlier sent in destroyed the source of the disturbance and freed the members from the nightmarish realm. *Shard event *'Time Frame:' Nov 18th, 2011 - Jan 15th, 2012 *'Digimon Involved: '''Unknown Event 4 - Cupimon Invasion After the events relating to the dark cloud, many members seemed of low spirits. When a small village of Cupimon became aware of this, they decided to lend a hand. They invaded the campuses and spread their jovial feelings to all the members. *No shard event *'Time Frame:' Feb 21st, 2012 - Feb 20th, 2012 *'Digimon Involved:' Cupimon Event 5 - Campus Tours A new shipment of members arrived and the leaders decided to hold campus tours to show them around. Members who wished to be a guide were assigned a new member and their Digimon. *No shard event *'Time Frame:' Nov 18th, 2012 - Mar 27th, 2012 *'Digimon Involved: N/A Event 6 - Save the Primary Village There was a time of peace for awhile before one day DarkTyrannomon began appearing in Primary Village and wrecking havoc on the place. Members were requested by Elecmon to quickly lend their aid and save the baby Digimons' home. *No shard event *'''Time Frame: May 11th, 2012 - Jun 30th, 2012 *'Digimon Involved:' DarkTyrannomon Event 7 - Sol Comic Convention To brighten the spirits of the members, a surprise convention was held by the Sol and members of all facilities were welcome. Several attractions were hosted such as a manga cafe, DDR tournament, video game room, food vendors, and at the end, goodie-bags were given out. Cosplay for this event was also promoted. *No shard event *'Time Frame:' Jul 18th, 2012 - Aug 15th, 2012 *'Digimon Involved: '''N/A Event 8 - TDW First Pageant Yuuta, one of the leaders, decided to hold a small pageant with the three prompts style, kindness, and talent. Winners are as followed: #ShadowOfSolace #OmMouthu #VampireJaku *No shard event *'Time Frame:' Oct 7th, 2012 - Nov 15th, 2012 *'Digimon Involved:' N/A Event 9 - Sour Candies The season where Digimon are on their naughtiest behavior returned and bestowed the appearance of Sweetmon and Sourmon. Together the pair caused problems all over the place but if members managed to stop them, they were rewarded with a sugary treat to share with their friends. *No shard event *'Time Frame:' Oct 22nd, 2012 - Nov 24th, 2012 *'Digimon Involved: Sweetmon, Sourmon, Bakemon Event 10 - New Years Ball On the eve of the new year, a glamorous ball was held by the leaders of the factions. It was truly a night to remember as an ultimate Digimon, Povegliamon, attacked just as the clock was about to strike twelve. Povegliamon and his goons wrecked the dance hall and attacked the attendances. Banding together however the members were able to bring down the threat and then proceed to enjoy the New Year. *Shard event *'''Time Frame: Nov 24th, 2012 - Jan 15th, 2013 *'Digimon Involved: '''Povegliamon, Porcupamon, Starmon Event 11 - Valentines Day Love Fair In honor of Valentines Day, the Astra decided to hold a fair to celebrate. Blind dates were held, along with a trail marked out for couples to stroll down and several crafting stations were set up for those to create handmade gifts for their loved ones. The event went down without any trouble. *No shard event *'Time Frame:' Feb 14th, 2013 - Mar 15th, 2013 *'Digimon Involved: Swanmon, Cupimon Event 12 - Plumage of Lies Nasty rumors begin to spread all over the campuses and no one seems to be exempt from the fact--there is at least one bad thing being said about someone. The leaders shortly discover that the rumors are the works of an evil Digimon named Cristatusmon. Together with her minions, they have hoarded up all the Digi-Eggs from Primary Village. Despite many bruised feelings, the tamers and their Digimon band together to rescue the eggs and discover Mini Armor Digi-Eggs along the way. *Mini Armor Digi-Egg event *'''Time Frame: Mar 29th, 2013 - May 17th, 2013 *'Digimon Involved: '''Cristatusmon, Kiwimon, Kokatorimon Event 13 - Ken's Return (mini-event) As the PoL event is brought to an end, a haggard looking Ken returns out of nowhere with an unconscious Leafmon. He quickly explains what has happened to himself and his fellow Digidestined and their Digimon partners, before he passes out. On closer inspection, the leaders discover a large gash on his chest that is infected with a dark matter. With time ticking, they rush to gather supplies save him with the aid of Babamon. *No shard event *'Time Frame:' Jun 19th, 2013 - Jul 3rd, 2013 *'Digimon Involved: Babamon Event 14 - Beach Party Thanks to the groups efforts, Ken was successfully healed though he is still resting. As thanks, the leaders decided to hold a beach party in the Digital World. This were going smoothly until an unexpected attack lead by Gesomon began, putting unsuspecting members in danger. *No shard event *'''Time Frame: Aug 17th, 2013 - Aug 30th, 2013 *'Digimon Involved: '''Gesomon, Rukamon, Syakomon, Kamemon Secret Santa Events Two Secret Santa events have been held so far by the groups. No shards are awarded for these events. : '''2011' *'Time Frame: '''Nov 1st, 2011 - Jan 6th, 2012 '''2012' *'''Time Frame: '''Nov 1st, 2012 - Jan 15th, 2013 Chat Events One to two day events which are held in the groups main chatroom. No shards are awarded during these events. *Primary Village Haunted House - Oct 30th and 31st, 2011 *Halloween Costume Party - Nov 3rd, 2012 *TDW Quiz Night - Jan 1st, 2013 *TDW Quiz Night II - Apr 14th, 2013 Category:events